Reconciliation
by FallenAngel6
Summary: Another post-The Gift fic. Spike wants redemption with Angel, he takes Willow with him to LA. Where the gang gets new employees, and a lil A/C romance too. R/R please
1. The Favor

HUMANITY'S KISS  
chapter 1: THE FAVOR  
  
by: Fallen Angel  
  
DISCLAIMER: I really get tired of saying I own nothing, I dont. Really, this is all copyright Fox, Mutant Enemy, and/or Joss Whedon.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:For those who think that they know what goes on in my mind. The first part before the "* * *" is Spike's POV. The rest is an omnipresent POV. Thanks! R/R!  
  
_________________________  
  
"Why, oh god, why must this happen?" Spike woke up screaming. It's been about a week since he'd gotten a good night's sleep. It's been years since Buffy died. Ever since then, his friends have all gone their ways. Tara was bitten by a vampire on the routine patrol, so Willow is all alone now. Anya and Xander moved to Oregon to be in the woods. I hear they're doing good. Giles has gone into seclusion after the death, he doesn't want to see anyone, talk to anyone, be any kind of a man. Just alone, alone with the hellish nightmares that haunt his life. God I envy that man, he can just allow the thoughts of that sweet angel's death to just rip him up. Riley came back to town, I heard he left again, I really could care less about the spineless pig who'd leave her to die. Dawn, Dawn, she's my only friend now. Her and I, we go out, not as a couple, I could never do that to the memory of Buffy, but we go out, our own little "slayer team." I lost her. I tried to protect her from a demon, he was a nasty one too, but, I turned my back, and she was gone. Gone, like her sister, like her friends. There's no where else to go. Nothing left. Why should I live? I don't live anyway, I am I acting like that little priss, Angel, I don't have a soul, just a little microchip in m'head. Wait, Angel! That's my key!  
  
* * *  
  
Angel, Gunn, and Wesley walked into the hotel after slaying a demon in the sewer who was threatening the entire part of East L.A.  
  
"Angel, one question, why did you have to wipe it's smelly sweat all over my new coat?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Because, I didn't want to drive with wet hands." Angel replied with a big grin. But when they walked in they noticed Cordelia talking with a stranger, a white haired stranger with a British accent.  
  
"Spike, that's so sad, I'm sorry this all happened." Cordelia said, putting an arm on Spike's shoulder.  
  
"Cordelia, why are you talking to Spike? Better yet, why did you let him in?" Angel asked angrily.  
  
"Because," Spike said as he got up. "I can't hurt anyone, I can't bite, I can't do anything to another human." He walked over to the counter, "I've lost everyone Angel, all of the scoobies, they're gone." A tear started to roll down his face. "I'm tired of this! I have no one left! Willow's the only one left, and she's upstairs sleeping. I don't have a soul, but a stupid chip in m'head that acts just like it. I want a soul Angel, I want to be like you!"  
  
"Why? Why would you want a soul?" Angel asked.  
  
"Because, its not bloody right for me to care about anyone now, especially her, I don't even have a soul!"  
  
"Who?" Angel said.  
  
"You know bloody well who!" Spike yelled. Seemingly ashamed of it. " I know what you saw in her finally, I saw it too, I wanted it too. I gots nothing else to lose. Willow here said she can give me my soul back, then I can help you! I'll help you if you'll let me."  
  
"I don't know Spike, I mean, you know Dru is still here right?"  
  
"That old bag! Of course! I don't care, I could give a bloody rats ass if she were here or not. The point is, I found m'love, then lost her."  
  
"Well we'll see. Lets sleep on it ok?" Angel offered up.  
  
"Listen Angel, whether you let me help you or not, I'm going to have a soul and get my redemption!" Spike snapped.  
  
"Spike, take it from someone who knows, when you have a soul and you remember all of those you've hurt, you wont fight for good, you'll try to kill yourself!"  
  
"But if I can talk to you and your group then it'll all be alright."  
  
"Let's talk in the morning." Angel said, and with that he headed to his room. "Spike, pick a room, its yours, you are welcome to stay as long as you need to."   
  
"Thanks, chum, grateful for your hospitality."   
  
* * *  
  
Angel layed in bed. He didn't know what to think. The man that was running iron rods through him wanted him to help him. This could be it, this could be what was missing in his trip to redemption, helping other vampires. He'd do it, but he needed some sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
When the sun arose, Willow walked downstairs to see Spike and Angel chatting with mugs of blood. "Morning, gentlemen," Willow uttered out.  
  
"Morning Will, sleep good?" Spike asked.   
  
"Yes I did Spike, thank you." Willow replied.  
  
"Ok Spike, I want you to know, souls aren't toys. You must use yours for good. You have to sacrifice your pride, your hopes, and your dreams, for your soul. No turning back once you got it either. Trust me when I say it, your life will get extremely rough. You'll lose friends, you'll gain them, you wont know what to do, but I'm here, so is Will, so is Wesley and Gun. We're all here for you ok?"  
  
"Ok there big guy. You must feel like a dad, showing his son the out of state college and telling him all about life."  
  
"I know, I feel like your dad. After all, I am your grandfather in a sense." Angel said with a smile.  
  
"That's right pops, so don't worry, I know what I'm doing."  
  
After breakfast, Willow set up for the spell. She made sure everything was perfect. And she started pouring the sands, she lit the candles, she chanted the words. After an hour of this, Spike was feeling strange, he felt like he was floating he felt like he was learning, he felt great depression. Tears were pouring out of his eyes, his muscles were tensing up, he was screaming, then silence. Utter silence, from everything, all time seemed to stop. He opened his eyes, and saw Buffy, saw her beautiful face, smiling at him, signaling him to come to her. He could feel the souls of the hundreds of people he'd eaten, they were pulling on him, bringing him deeper and deeper, Spike knew this was his time. He opened his eyes to see Angel, staring back at him, tears where coming down his face. He knew life was going to begin, he could love like he was supposed to. He had a soul.  
  
"Angel, listen, this is the greatest thing anyone's ever done. I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in a few hours, I have guilt of hundreds of years sitting on me." Spike said as he was walking up the stairs.  
  
When Spike was upstairs, Angel said to himself, "Well my friend, I did you a favor, hopefully the Powers that Be will do me a favor."  
  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Adaption

HUMANITY'S KISS  
chapter 2: Adaptation  
  
by: Fallen Angel  
  
SUMMARY: Life is really hard on you when you never expect what happens next. A Willow focused chapter to Humanity's Kiss.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I really get tired of saying I own nothing, I dont. Really, this is all copyright Fox, Mutant Enemy, and/or Joss Whedon.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you review it, don't correct me please on the POV's, I like to change POV's to make it more of a "movie" feel. Thanks! R/R!  
_________________________  
  
Willow was sitting over Spike as he lay dormant in his bed. She was running a wet dish towel over his sweating head. Spike was having a nightmare. Not just a run of the mill, "go to school naked" nightmare. He was feeling all the pain of his life. Killing slayers, innocent people, and worse, trying to kill Buffy. "But Buffy's gone now," he kept telling himself. He believed it on the outside, but deep down, he knew she was still around. At least her spirit follows him. Willow's rag was dry, when she bent over to soak it in more water, Spike shot up screaming.  
  
"Shh... Calm down Spike." Willow would wisper.  
  
"Oh, Willow, I had a terrible dream. Bloody nasty one if you ask me."   
  
"Was the boogie man after you?" Willow asked with a smile.  
  
"Boogie man, trust me, he's not scary when he's losing a poker game. But seriously, this is hard on me. How does Angel do it?" Spike said, while wiping the water off his face.  
  
"I think he found was to channel the pain. Like drawing and ju jitsu."   
  
"Right, can you imagine me? Spike, drawing little apples and folding my legs in impossible ways? Come to think of it, when I knew Angelus, he wouldn't do that."  
  
"Come downstairs, get to know the gang." Willow said as the offered a hand to pull Spike out of bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel was sitting on the stairs, with a warm mug of blood, waiting for something to happen. When across the room the door opened and in walked a red-haired man, who drove an old beat up green van.   
  
"Is Willow here?" Oz asked.  
  
"Yea, she's upstairs, I'll go get her." Angel said, eager to do something.  
  
"Oz!" Cordelia screamed as she ran over and hugged him. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Doing good." Oz said quietly, "I stopped in at Sunnydale, and everyone said that Willow came here, without Tara."  
  
"Oh, better have Willow tell you then." Cordelia said, showing him up the stairs to meet Willow.  
  
Willow was walking down the stairs with Spike and Angel when she ran into OZ.  
  
"Willow!" Oz exclaimed.  
  
"Oz!" Willow ran down the stairs, almost tripping, and coincidentally falling into Oz's arms. "How are you? I missed you. What have you done? Where've you gone? Come lets go sit down." Willow seemed to be speaking incoherently she was talking so fast.  
  
"Actually Will, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some breakfast? I haven't had any and I wanted to do a little catching up."  
  
"Sure, let me get my purse!" Will exclaimed with glee. "Angel, I'll be back later ok?"  
  
"Sure thing Will." Angel said, walking down the stairs behind Spike.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow and Oz walked into a coffee shop just a block down the road and sat down.  
  
"Will, I need to ask, what happened to the gang?" Oz just blurted out.  
  
"Well, Xander and Anya, they got married and moved to Oregon. That's happy isn't it? Buffy, well she died. She was saving the universe as usual, but instead of allowing her sister to kill herself, Buffy killed herself. Dawn, well her and Spike were on a patrol with Tara and I, and well the demons seperated us and I know that a vampire got Tara. Dawn was mauled by a demon. Spike couldn't save her."   
  
"Oh my. Wow, that's... well.... I'm sorry Will."   
  
"It's ok Oz, it's hard, but they died doing what they were meant to do. Fight evil. So I can live."  
  
"Speaking of living, why was Spike there?"  
  
"Well, Spike kinda became dependent on us as a group in a way, as company, as friends, providers, etc. So when the group got cut down to me Spike needed the one person that was never there, himself. So, he wanted to make ammends, its odd, he's the first vampire that regreted being a vampire on his own."  
  
"Oh, well that explains it then..."  
  
"You don't believe me do you?"  
  
"Yea I do, I'll always believe you, but it's Spike! Evil. Bad..."  
  
"He has a soul now!"  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Soul, he has one, he's like Angel now. Fighting for redemption."  
  
"Oh, I had no idea. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. You know, I was the one that did that gypsie curse on him. And when we were fighting Glory, that's the god that Buffy was saving us from, I was able to enter her mind and save Tara, my magic has become extraodinary."  
  
"I always knew you'd be a master." When Oz said this he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Oz, I.. I... I don't know if we'd..."  
  
"Shh!" And with that Oz kissed Willow, who in turn, pulled his head even closer.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Spike, sleep good?" Cordelia asked as Spike was sprawled up on a couch.  
  
"Yea, right, lets see you get a soul and see how you sleep." Spike said.  
  
"Sorry." Cordelia replied.  
  
"Alright Spike, here you go, nice mug of blood." Wesley handed the mug to Spike, who sat up only to drink.  
  
"This is pretty good. 'A' positive?"   
  
"I'm not sure." Wesley said.  
  
After a little time, the door opened and Willow and Oz came back in the door.   
  
"Where's Angel?" Willow asked.  
  
"Um, I think he's in the office." Cordelia replied.  
  
Willow brought Oz into the office to talk to Angel.  
  
"Hi Willow, was breakfast good?" Angel asked.  
  
Willow glanced over to Oz and smiled. "Uh, yes! Very, thanks for asking. Ah, Angel, I have a question. Since I'm already here, I just want you to know, that I will work for you without pay, unlike the other female employee." With that she motioned "Cordelia" and laughed. "I'll do the magic for you, but I have one request."  
  
"Ok Willow, what is it?" Angel asked.  
  
"I want Oz to be an employee." Willow said as she pushed Oz infront of her.  
  
"Well Willow, I'd have to interview Oz, take him on a field test, see if he has his street smarts, then I got to build a cage for every full moon. That's a lot to do. But you know what?"  
  
"What's that?" Willow and Oz asked together.  
  
"That's something I'd do for my two newest employees." Angel said as he shook Oz's hand.  
  
Spike burst in the door, "Sorry ya'll, but Cordy's out here and I guess it's a vision thingie, but she hit her head hard."  
  
Quickly all of them ran out to Cordelia, who was regaining consciousness.   
  
"Angel, it's bad." Cordelia said.  
  
* * *  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. The Leap

HUMANITY'S KISS  
Chapter 3 - The Leap  
  
SUMMARY - Even though the new gang is ready for action, some of them have a hard time with their past.  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't now, nor never owned anything that had to do with the greatest shows on earth Buffy and Angel, they belong to their respectable company's no matter how evil. Such as Joss Whedon, Fox, and Mutant Enemy.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE - Sorry for keep mentioning the POV thing, but I keep getting reviews about it. If you find the way I change POV's confusing, ask me about it! Thanks! R/R.  
_____________________________________  
  
"Angel, it's bad." That's all Cordelia could wisper after hitting her head on the desk.   
  
"Shh. Cordy, Angel said holding her, just stay with me, don't go anywhere, you hear me?" Angel was saying more urgently.  
  
"Right... boss." Cordelia said with a wink and a smirk. "Just let me rest on that couch."  
  
"Ok, Cordy, here you go." Angel put Cordelia on the couch and walked over to the counter where Spike was.   
  
"Uh, Angel," Spike started. "There's blood here."  
  
"Yea, thats what happens when you hit your head on a desk Spike." Angel snapped.  
  
"Yea, but, uh, kinda hungry."  
  
"Oh, right, Spike go over and see if Cordelia needs anything, I'll clean it up." Angel said, grabbing paper towels.  
  
"'Ellow Cordy, need anything? Water?" Spike asked.  
  
"Thanks Spike, I'm good. Can you tell Angel to come over here though?"  
  
"Sure thing, love." Spike turned around and walked over to Angel. "Cordy wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Thanks." Angel walked over to Cordelia with a wet wash cloth and started to wipe her head. "Here you go Cordy."  
  
"Angel," Cordy hesitated, she'd always knew that he helped others, but this seemed different. He seemed more interested in tending her wounds. Like he really cared about her as a grown woman and a potential lover. "Angel, I got to tell you about the vision."  
  
"Unless it's really time crucial, you'll rest." Angel said with a little bit of authority.  
  
"Yes sir." Cordelia mouthed. In a few minutes she fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sunnydale High? It's been ages since I was here. Why am I here?" Cordelia asked. Revisiting the old highschool she went to was really confusing her.  
  
"You're dreaming." Xander quickly replied. "This is all a dream, hitting your head like you did really makes you sleepy."  
  
"Xander! What are you... what? How did you know that."  
  
"Lets just say a good friend of both of ours wants you to know that you can go ahead."  
  
"Go ahead? What's that supposed to mean?" Almost as soon as she said that the scene changed to her and Oz, looking for Xander and Willow.   
  
"Oz, what are we doing?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Spike's hidden Willow and Xander and we're going to find them!" Oz replied.  
  
"Oh, this is where I got impaled on a rusty pole right?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yes. And we both see Willow and Xander kissing."   
  
"But, then why must we go then?"  
  
"I don't know, it's your dream. Try to think about what we'll see. Betrayal, disloyalty, our significant others making out. Try to focus on that scene. Now, like the Xander said a few minutes ago. That friend we both know, saved us, and she wants you to know, through the Powers that Be, that its ok. Go for it."   
  
And with that she woke up.  
  
"Cordelia, what's wrong? You were only asleep for a few minutes!" Angel rushed over to ask, Willow and Oz were in the background, getting some asprin.  
  
"I feel perfectly fine, Angel." Cordelia said. "I just had to be told some things."  
  
Angel looked puzzled.  
  
"Now, onto that vision I had. There was a woman, in the zoo, getting attacked by what looks like a chimp, but is really a demon. It'll happen in a few hours so we better go."  
  
"Right. Oz, get ready, Willow, do you think that a spell could be used here?"  
  
"Well, I could put a barrier around the woman." Willow thought up.  
  
"Good, get it ready." Angel ordered. "Willow, Oz, and Wesley, you are going to have to take care of it, its around noon. Spike, Cordy, and I will stay behind.  
  
"Right Angel." Wesley said. Be back in a few hours.  
  
After they left Spike came to Angel and Cordelia and said, "Well, I'm used to sleeping during the day, so I'm going to hit the sack. I'll see you all later."  
  
"'Night Spike." Cordelia said.  
  
After Spike left, Angel turned to Cordelia and asked, "Cordy, what 'things' did you have to be told?"  
  
"To go for it, to leap." Cordelia said, looking at Angel, then floating her eyes around.  
  
"Leap?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, leap, here, I'll show you." And with that Cordelia grabbed Angel's hand and kissed him. Not just a peck on the cheek, but a deep passionate kiss between lovers.  
  
"A leap." Angel said as the kiss ended and Cordelia fell into Angel's lap and dozed off.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, at the zoo, the gang, who all had their Icee's where hanging around the monkey pen.   
  
"So, what are we looking for?" Willow asked?  
  
"A woamn in a red turtleneck and black skirt." Wesley said.  
  
"Oh guys, there she is." Oz pointed to a quite attractive, tall, blond who matched the description.  
  
Willow wispered a phrase and yelled out the word, "Protection!" Instantly a barrier was around the woman. Who became statled. Then a monkey-like demon quickly jumped out of the pen and started to slash the barrier, trying so hard to make a scratch.  
  
"I can't hold it for very long, that's a strong demon. Hurry."  
  
Wesley pulled out an axe and walked up behind the demon, sneaking up on it. Quickly Wesley decapitated the demon, and Willow cancelled the barrier spell. The woman, who was ultimately terrified, fainted. Leaving a headless monkey-demon body next to her. As the gang walked out, they tossed the head in a trash can.  
  
When they got back to the hotel, they saw Angel sprawled up on a couch with Cordelia laying on top of him.   
  
"Uh, Angel?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Huh, er, yea Wesley?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Angel looked down and saw Cordelia laying on top of him. "Oh we didn't, I mean, don't worry , I won't... Ok, Cordelia and I took a leap."  
  
"A leap?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yea, well, we, uh, kissed." Angel said shyly.  
  
"Ah, Angel, there's nothing wrong with that, we thought you... you know... turned all grr!" Willow said.  
  
"Oh, no, don't worry, I been to hell once, I dont wanna go again."  
  
"Hey, Willow, want to take a leap?" Oz asked.  
  
"Yes Oz, of course I do." And with that they kissed.   
  
Spike walked downstairs and saw the scene of Angel and Cordelia and Willow and Oz and said, "Ah, bloody hell, I thought I was done with seeing that romance stuff."  
  
"Spike, just take a leap. It'll happen." Willow said.  
  
"A leap huh?" Spike asked.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door. Spike went to open the door to reveil the one person he never thought he'd see again. Harmony.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
  



End file.
